


Just a Touch

by Justcallmewhatever



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny, Gen, One Shot, Original Character(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcallmewhatever/pseuds/Justcallmewhatever
Summary: I was never was to listen to authority. I was also one to never really give a damn about the light. Which is why I found it strange when I was resurrected as a Guardian.





	Just a Touch

I was never was to listen to authority. I was also one to never really give a damn about the light. Which is why I found it strange when I was resurrected as a Guardian.

My ghost, Lily, said that we were destined to be guardians. Something I never really cared about too. What I wanted was power. Knowledge about everything. From the collapse and how the darkness washed over everything humanity had built. To the Hive and their strange magic.

I simply wanted to know it all. So I ignored the Vanguard, studying in their libraries and seeking out the legends of other guardians like Saint-14, Osiris, and Eris Morn. I wanted to know how they wielded the light and how they interacted with the darkness. I’ve dug up artifact after artifact of the golden age.

I tinkered these artifacts for days on end, staying up night after night and becoming a nuisance to other guardians. It paid off though. I eventually figured out how to merge them with my light.

A voidwalker is what I am. Ironic how it synced with my personality though. I could’ve used arc or solar, but they never synced well with me since I couldn’t control them as well.

Eventually though. My experiments came to an end. The Vanguard found out what I had been doing after they detected a strange reading from my ship when I was in their libraries.

Zavala wasn’t happy with what I had been doing, stating that all golden age artifacts had to be handed over to the city for research purposes. Naturally, I refused. We had a little scuffle and that escalated until a fight broke out in the hanger.

To say the damage was big would be an understatement. A whole fleet of ships had been destroyed, my ship being one of them. The artifacts I had collected were all included. In a fit of rage, I took the scraps that I could and took a ship before anyone could stop me.

I never came back to the city after that.

While floating through space one day, tinkering with even more artifacts, I felt my light disappear. Lily hadn’t spoken to me since that day but today, she didn’t speak at all.

With some light tinkering to my ship, I pulled a feed to the city. What I saw didn’t horrify me. I was actually disappointed. I wasn’t the only guardian who suggested we expand. But I was the only one who was brave enough to say it to the vanguard’s faces.

Taking a look at my ‘dead’ ghost and then back at the screen, I turned my ship around and abandoned the Traveler.


End file.
